Inconceivable Luck
by A Sakuran Dream
Summary: Who would have thought that the worst day in Heero's life could lead to his hummanity. It has a little bit of HYxRP, DMxHS, and possibly a few others too! . R&R please, thanks!
1. Inconceivable Luck 1

CHAPTER 1

By A Sakuran Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters (boo hoo -_-) So don't sue! ^.~ I'm broke.

~*~

"…it was a full success. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's meeting with the Colonial and United Nations officials on the Mars Terra Formation Project is now final. They have delightedly agreed to start the project on the set date of January 1, A.C. 198, as a 'New Years gift' to the people. This project, unfortunately, will not be finished until the year A.C. 210…" CLICK.

The TV was quickly turned off, having been on most the morning, anyway. It was now Dec. 20th, A.C. 197, and by far the coldest December imaginable in Seoul. Heero sighed and went to the other room of his 15-story apartment to get dressed. He opened up the drawers and found some blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a forest green cardigan, slipped them on and rushed to the mirror in the bathroom to sweep a comb swiftly through his hair. He ran to the hallway in front of the door and slipped a pair of shoes on and walked out.

Eversince the end of the war and the end of the battle with Marimaea, he had decided to move to Korea to get away from the others. Not saying that he didn't like them, but he thought maybe it was for the best. He might not say it, but he had gone through way too much, and it was just too tiring. Seeing any of them would be too much on his heart. And it wasn't like he had enough to deal with all the dreams of the people he killed. But that's another story…

He stepped out of his door on the 3rd floor and headed for the elevator. Waiting along with him was old Mrs. Shin Park. She was a very kind lady, but loved to talk a storm. It was quite funny when they first met, he had no clue how to speak the Korean language, and yet still, she babbled on and on about who knows what. He smirked. Now, it's been two and a half years since he's been able to speak, and Mrs. Park was the one to teach him. 

He bowed politely to the elder woman, "Good morning, Mrs. Park.." His voice still deep, but with a slight hint of feeling and respect for her.

She smiled up at him, like a mother to a long lost child, "Why, Mr. Yuy!" She sang happily, "It is wonderful to see you out this morning!" She gave the 18 year old a friendly pat on the back as they both walked into the elevator doors.

"Doing some early errands, no?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I believe the apartment bill is due today."

"Ah, yes. That dreaded bill. Hmm, did I ever tell you of the time they tried to charge me 20% more than the actual price?"

"Yes, ma'am. Actually you did." He tried his best not to sound annoyed, **Six times in fact, and hopefully not a seventh…**

Mrs. Park laughed, "Ha ha ha! It seems I've told you too many times." She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I can read you like a book, Mr. Yuy." She gave him a wink as the doors opened up to the parking garage. "You can't fool me. Just tell me if I'm talking too much." She smiled warmly and walked off.

Heero could only smirk. She was quite the lady. She may be old but she had enough energy to feed a whole nation. 

Heero walked the opposite way out and throught the garage to the street. **I need to go to Hyochang Station and catch the subway to Gongdeok.** He thought as he was walking down the hill filled with crowded people and workers. He walked quickly to hurry and get the chill off. Dodging business men, and children on the way, he finally got to the station and walked down the steps. Unfortunately for him, they hadn't turned on the heat. **Geez**. He hurried to the desk and payed for a ticket and went down the steps to wait for the train. 

He looked around and saw an empty bench and sat down. Grabbing a news paper, he flipped through a few pages, and after seeing Vice Foreign Minister Darlain, and the Winner Estate being mentioned at least three times each, decided to give it a rest. 

****

I wonder how those guys are doing…Maybe I should call—nah! He erased the idea as the train came speeding in. He shoved his way through the people on the way to work and stood in a vacant area near the door. The doors shut and the train sped to the next stop—Gongdeok. 

"Mom, do I have to go?"

"Yes, and it's the last time I'll say it. Now sit."

The child didn't complain and did exactly what his mother said. 

He watched with interest as the child pouted and looked out the window at the dark nothings that raced by.

"I wonder if I was ever like that." He whispered to himself.

"ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE PREPARE FOR THE NEXT STOP. PLEASE CHECK YOUR AREA FOR ANY PERSONAL ITEMS THAT MAY BE LEFT ON THE TRAIN. THE NEXT STOP IS GONGDEOK. GONGDEOK. THE EXIT WILL BE ON THE LEFT SIDE."

Heero patiently squeezed his way to the opposite side again and walked out carefully as the doors opened. As he left the Station, he noticed it was beginning to snow. "Already?" He began to regret the fact he didn't bring a coat. Which was quite foolish anyway. 

After walking for about a block and and a half, Heero finally saw his destination. The building was only about six floors high and was the headquarters to the set of apartments he lived in. **Which is odd considering I live in the next town over…**

~*~

"Yes. Bring Mr. Yuy in." Mr. Soo, head of the Benesville apartment complexes, was expecting Mr. Yuy for an important meeting about his contract—only telling him that he had a check due. Unbeknownst to Heero, Mr. Soo had found out about his infamous hacking skills, and ingeniously checked the system for any false information. Unfortunately, he found that everything in his information bank was false—_including_ the name. He was beyond furious and was more than ready to show this kid the meaning of fear. *I'll teach this kid a leason he'll never forget." He sneered.

KNOCK.KNOCK.

"Come in, Mr. Yuy."

"Yes Sir." He stepped in cautiously, and slowly went over to the man standing by the window behind his desk.. The man spoke without turning away form the window.

"You have a check due today, young man."

Heero loked at him questioningly, "I have it here sir." He said. He studied the man carefully. **Somethings not right…** He kept is eyes on the man. "Is there anything else you want?" **I know there is…Normally I pay this bill by mail…**

"Yes, actually _there is_." The tall man's tone went dark and he turned around and faced him with deep, dark, angry brown eyes. "Mr. _Yuy_."

****

Blast it. What now?? He glared back at Mr. Soo, carefully not showing the confusion in his eyes. 

Mr. Soo continued after a long pause. "I brought you here to point out that…_you_ don't _exist_." He paused again to let it sink in.

****

Oh crap-oh crap! He couldnt've—could he?? He held his fear well inside him and calmly replied, "Could you explain?" His voice betrayed nothing.

Mr. Soo's voice went even deeper, "Look, I don't know who you are—who you _think_ you are, but you are not getting away with this!" He snapped.

Heero could only stare in shock.

"Don't even try to play dumb with me kid. Your name is not _Heero Yuy_, and you did _not pay_ real money to get these apartments, young man!" 

Heero just stared at the man, and his eyes hardened, "How can you possibly prove that that's not false? Where in the world did you get that absurd information?" It was Heero's turn to snap back.

"Ha ha ha!" He shook his head in disbelief, "I might be old, boy, but I'm not stupid. I worked for the military during the war and I know a few things about hacking as well. Why I didn't check the files earlier on, I don't know, but according to what I found. You where able to get into my registration codes and file an account from the L2-347XE point, Date: Oct., A.C. 195. 10:48:17 pm…Shall I say more?"

Heero just stood there glaring at the man. **Now what? I'd never been caught and humiliated like this before! I'm the 'perfect soldier' for goodness sakes!** Slowly he made the decision of walking backwards and running out the door. Lucky him he was on the first of the six floors. And it wouldn't take him too long. Plus the crowd could easily drown him out. **But what about the apartment—and Mrs. Park?** He mentally slapped himself, **I can get another one, and she isnt that important!** He winced slightly at the thought of leaving behind the kind lady next door. But he had no choice. **It's irrelevant for this mission.**

"Don't think of it, _Yuy_." Mr. Soo smirked. "I've got security _all_ over the exits…* He chuckled to himself.

**_To be continued…_**

~*~

So what did you think? Should I continue? If you have any questions, complaints, or coments email me here: SailorOtaku@hotmail.com

I'd love to here from you!


	2. Inconceivable Luck 2

CHAPTER 2

"But you _promised_ me, Duo!"

"Okay, Okay! I just had to check _one_ more!" he waved his hands frantically in the air to get Hildey to back off a little.

"Grrr…." She threw her arms up, "This is the _tenth_ Apartment HQ building today. You said we'd go to Itaewon to go shopping after the _fourth_ one."

"I know…but I'm getting tired of staying at the Dragon Hill Inn at Yongsan…and I think Sally Po is getting pretty angry considering we've been here a week and the rooms are $125 per person…"

"Yeah, yeah." She snapped annoyed. "If you were that desperate we would've already found an apartment…" Her head snapped up and looked at Duo, just realizing something. "You're having Sally _pay_?!" 

"Heh, heh, heh." He laughed uneasily and put his hands on the back of his head, "Well for one. They don't know that I'm not in the military. I had her help me out a bit—and I'll pay her back!" He added quickly.

"You should've told me that sooner, Duo! What were you gonn—" Hildey looked shocked all of a sudden, "HEY!!"

"Wha-what??"

"That's _Heero_ isn't it!" She clapped her hands in confirmation, "Yup! It is him!"

Duo spun around to look at what she saw. There on the first floor of the Beneseville Apartment HQ building, stood Heero. **This is awesome! I havent seen him in two and a half years, man!** Duo started thinking of what he should do next, **Maybe I should surprise him!**

"Come on Hildey! We're gonna give Mr. I'm-leaving-you-without-saying-a-word-whether-I-like-to-talk-or-not Yuy a little surprise!" He swiftly grabbed Hildey's arm and dragged her inside the building.

~*~

"So, Mr. Soo. What do you plan on doing to me now?" Heero glared at the older man with contempt. His prussian blue eyes now boring into the man.

Mr. Soo laughed evilly, "You'll see." He leaned under the desk and pressed a red security button located near the edge. Also, being the smart man that he was, he was careful to keep a watchful eye on the boy so he didn't make any sudden moves.

Heero noticed this and growled underneath his breath. **Maybe I could grab that paper weight over there and…**

SLAM!

"HEY BUDDY!!! Long time no see! Sorry to mess up your meeting and all, but hey! We havent seen each other in ages!"

Mr. Soo just stared wide eyed at the strange brown haired boy with a long thigh length braid and priests outfit as he carelessly watlzed in. The boy immediately started to speak to his client as if this was something he did everyday. **What the—Is this some sort of backup plan?!**

"Hey, kid!" He snapped angrily, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Huh?"

"Duo!? What are you doing here!" Heero snapped as well. **How'd they find me?!**

"Well, geez. I didn't know I was so unwanted…"

Hildey sighed, "I don't think this was the right thing to do to come and barge in like this…"

Duo contemplated that fact for a while and shrugged it off. 

****

You're embarassing sometimes, Duo. Hildey sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going then. We'll be waiting outside for ya Heero, pal." He started back out.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

"Eh?" Both Hildey, Duo, and Heero stated in unison.

"Do _you_ know who this boy is?" He pointed a thick boney finger at the two at the door.

"Yeah…" Duo said carefully. "Why?"

Mr. Soo smirked and sat up, "Then maybe you can confirm his identity. He seems to have _misplaced_ it." He said mockingly, while staring Heero in the face.

"Huh?" Duo was confused. He scratched his head unsure of what to say next. "Well, uh…his name is Heero Yuy. Age: now 18…um…Shouldn't you have all this in your computer?"

"Ah, yes. Seems he told you lies as well. What a friend _you_ are." He glared at his client.

"What's this about?" Hildey spoke up. "Why are you going off about is identity. You're arent the police." 

"No. But they'll be here soon if he doesn't hurry up."

"I told you who I was already!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Blast it, boy. You're only making it harder on yourself. I already told you. I have your history report from hacking into my system!" He banged his fist against the desk, "Fine. I'll give it to you easy this time kid. But it still won't be any good. For one, you no longer may live in the Benesville apartment complex. Two: if you don't have the money payed by the end of this year—in _cash_—handed to me personally by you and _only you, _I will report you. Don't even bother trying to delete the history now. I have five copies available for future references."

Heero's face turned red in anger—and embarassment. **How could I have been so stupid! What did I do wrong, I've never gotten caught before!** He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and unclinched his fists. **I've just been huniliated, and to top it, both Duo and Hildey are _both_ here to witness my mistake. **He turned his eyes away from Mr. Soo, utterly humiliated, and looked down to the floor. "Fine." He mumbled.

"I don't think I heard you boy. Speak up." He smiled, enjoying every bit of torture the boy was undergoing. **With his friends there, I know he'll cooperate.**

"I said Fine!" He snapped, now looking at the man. Pure hate energy serged through his eyes. 

Duo and Hildey could only stare at the scene. **How could he have gotten caught??** Duo couldn't think. **This old man must've been in the military. And if so, he had to have been a good soldier…**

"Don't worry 'bout it man. You can stay with us!" Duo chimed in.

"I don't need your help." Heero snapped. He turned to leave.

"Not yet. Mr. Yuy." Mr. Soo followed the boy to the door, with a notecard in hand. "I want to hear from you as soon as you get a place to stay. I would also like to know how you registered. If I get any sign of foul play, I _will_ turn you in." He smiled smugly and opened the door for the group to leave, handing him the card as well.

As they were walking out, a group of security officers walked up. "Sir?"

Mr. Soo and Heero glared at each other for a full five seconds. "Nothing." Still glaring at Heero, "You may leave."

Duo and Hildey quckly rushed Heero out before the old man could say anything else.

~*~

"So, pal, what was all of that about?" Duo asked. They had all gone back to Heero's apartment and helped him pack the few belongings he had. 

Heero was confused. He grabbed a pile of clothes and stuffed it in a duffel bag. **How could I have gotten _caught_!** He mentally yelled at himself over and over. **I made sure I secured myself before _and_ after I went through the files.** The thought of his failure and humilation made his heart sink. Well, by now it was to the floor. He could think of absolutely _nothing _that he might have done wrong. He grabbed another stack of clothes and forcefully pushed it inside the bag, **What's wrong with me…** He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want." He asked coldly. He knew it was Duo. But that's not the reason he didn't turn to face him. He could slowly feel the stinging in his eyes. **I'm not functioning.**

"Hey. Don't worry about it. We'll help you out. I already told you that. Besides, you're the Perfect Soldier. Nobody can stop you!" He spoke as if things like this always happened.

****

Same old Duo. Hasn't changed one bit. Heero bit his lip and heaved a great sigh. "Look, I can take care of myself. I don't need you help!" He finally turned to Duo and prussian eyes met cobalt. They eyed each other for a few seconds until one gave up. Cobalt won.

"Why don't you just leave, Duo." Heero got up and walked out of his room followed by his friend.

"Because I've hardly even been here yet, if ya know what I mean. You leave us without a word, and here you are—Y'know, atleast let us get you a place to stay!" he didn't really feel like arguing over this much longer. Especially if its with the most stubborn man in the universe (after Wufei…). "You can stay with me and Hildey."

Hildey looked up from flipping on the TV, "That would be great. The only problem is we don't have a place to stay yet either." She glared at Duo, "Nor do we have the money to _pay_ for our _Inn_." 

Duo pouted.

"Looks like you're on the spot too." Heero glanced at Duo for a second and went over to sit on the couch diagnal from Hildey. 

"Well, I happen to be paying Sally Po back when I get the money!" He assured. "And as soon as the business opens, It will be no problem!" He waved a finger in the air as if he knew all the facts.

"Please, Duo. The job doesn't start for a month." She rolled her eyes and stopped on the Korean MTV ~oldies~ station. They were playing 'Love' by S.E.S. She smiled in content.

"You're getting a job here in Seoul?" 

"Yup." Hildey chimed in as Duo came and sat down beside her. "There was this orpahage that opened up after the war started. It was kinda going down hill and almost went bankrupt with all the kids coming through. It was costing too much to take care of them all. So we decided to take it upon ourselves to buy it and restart it!"

"What makes you so sure _you'll_ be successful?"

Duo smirked, "Now we've gotten charity from the Military, Winner Foundation, and other organizations. Oh yeah! And because we know Sally, we get health benefits as well." He crossed his arms proudly. "We have more than enough to help out this time." 

"Yeah, and when the children become old enough to get a job, we can go through the Winner Foundation. It helps teens find jobs suitable for them." 

"Sounds like it might work." Heero said, uninterested. He grabbed the remote from Hildey and turned the station before the next song from H.O.T. started. He flipped it to the news.

"Hey!" 

"Get your own television." 

Duo and Hildey looked in shock. **Geez.** There was complete silence for a few minutes as they all just sat and let the news drone on. No one was really watching it. 

Heero got up from the couch and went to gather his things.

"Hey, hey!" Duo jumped up after him, "Where d'you think you're goin!"

"Away." He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

"Wait for us!!" The two both yelled and grabbed their shoes and headed out with him.

"Um, hey arent you forgetting something?" Hildey stated once they got out the door. 

Heero stood up from slipping a note under the neighbor's door, **Goodbye, Mrs. Park…** "Forgetting what? I have everything I need here." He headed for the stairs.

"Well, geez! You still have some food in there for one, then the TV, and the futon, and the dresser…"

"I rented those things from the apartment. As for the food, I'm letting my neighbor have it. I gave her the keys to get in." He continued on down, followed by Hildey and Duo, still trying to get their shoes back on.

"You still haven't said exactly where it is you plan to go next." Hildey pointed.

Frustrated, Heero stopped on the next set of stairs and leaned on the far wall, staring daggers at Duo and Hildey. "I. Am. Just. Leaving." His voice was serious, and by the tone, you could tell he was dying to say the infamous "Omae wo Korosu!!" anytime. "I _don't_ want you getting in my way, got it—"

"All we are asking is that you stay with us—maybe for a day or two. After that, we'll leave you alone. 'Kay, Heero?" Duo was upset too. **Why doesn't he want us around. Doesn't he trust us anymore? Is he hiding something else? **

He growled, "You'll leave me alone then?"

"I'll leave you alone." He placed his hands palm up in the air, "So will ya? I'll even order take-out!"

"You're only thinking of your stomach, baka." He sighed, defeated. "I'll go. But only for two days. That's _it_. I don't care what happens."

"Great!" Hildey and Duo gave eachother high-fives and ran the rest of the way down.

They walked to Hyochang Station, caught the subway down to the Samgakji Sation and walked the rest of the way to the Yongsan Military Post. 

~*~

After having gone through and hour of getting Heero a guest pass to enter the Post. They finally were able to get to Dragon Hill Inn and sit down.

"Man am I famished."

"Should we be surprised." Heero was leaning against the bedpost on the wall. 

"Well, We did walk a long way. And don't even try and tell me that all that hard work didn't make you hungry?!" 

"Hn."

Duo sweatdropped, "Uhhuh…"

"I called roomservice to see if they had take-out but they don't. Want to walk down to that restaurant we saw down stairs?" Hildey came walking in with a telephone book in hand.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Although I don't feel like walking anymore."

"You're too lazy." Heero replied, now looking out the window at the Seoul Tower miles out in the distance.

"Yeah, yeah."

RING RING RING!

Hildey picked up the phone. "Hello?" She smiled evilly toward Duo, who only gave her a questioning glance. "Oh sure, Sally. Duo _is_ here. Hold on, let me give him the phone."

"Why'd you have to go and do that?!" He was now cringing in the corner.

"Heh, I'd hate to be you!" She teased, and handed him the phone.

"H..Hello?" Duo whispered.

"DON'T YOU _HELLO_ ME, DUO!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE STAYING FOR A _WEEK_! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY HAS BEEN CHARGED ON MY _CREDIT CARD_??!!"

Hildey was rolling. You could hear Sally yelling a mile away and poor Duo had to hold the phone far away form his ear. Heero smirked at the scene.

"Aww, come on Sally! I was gonna pay you back!"

"OH REALLY? AND WHEN WILL YOU BE ABLE TO PAY ME $1,750 ?!?!?!?!"

Duo panicked, "$1,750? Oh geez-oh geez!!"

"_OH GEEZ_ NOTHIN!!!"

"You're in for it big time." Heero noted.

Duo could only sulk.

**__**

To be continued…


	3. Inconceivable Luck 3

Chapter 3

A Sakuran Dream's note: Do you like it so far? This is my first fic and also, in my opinion, I think I'm doing pretty well. I guess we'll have to see as we go on, lol -^.^- I'm so thankful for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! It makes me think writing all this is worthwhile ^.^ heh heh. I'm counting on this story to get pretty interesting once I get it started and get everything familiarized. 

Okay, that was the first part, the second thing you're gonna have to bear with me on. School started for me and writing these chapters will be kinda hard. I'm gonna try and see if I can pull writing a chapter and posting it about every 2 weekends. That should probably work. I hope…If not just check on the news section at: Http://www.fanficotaku.homestead.com or email me here: SailorOtaku@hotmail.com !

And then one other note -_-;; I know, I know…

In this chapter I'm gonna move Pacifist Heero Yuy's assasination to the year A.C. 180 instead of the original A.C. 175. Just so you know. That's around the time Peacecraft started doing his thing ^.~ And Also, I'll be making references to things that happened in the Ground Zero, Blind Target, and Episode Zero manga.

Now on to the story…

~*~

After listening to Duo getting yelled at for a whole twenty minutes, the gang decided to just stay in the apartment and make sandwhiches. It wasn't worth the trouble spending more money—especially when it's not yours…

Hildey whistled a tune as she searched the fridge for deli meat. "Duo, we're running out of Italian Roast Beef."

"We have Pastrami in there!" He yelled back from the couch.

"Well maybe I don't want Pastrami…" She muttered, taking out what little was left of the roast beef. She found some swiss cheese and some brochen and made her sandwhich. "Where's Yuy?" She asked as she walked over to the couch acrossed from Duo, watching some english movie with korean subtitles.

"Huh—oh. He went to take a nap."

"A nap?" She looked at him nonplussed. "That's so not like him. He didn't even eat yet." She looked down at her sandwhich and took a nice sized bite out of it. "Oh well…"

Duo was too into the movie to even notice anything odd…

~*~

__

"Mommy…?"

"Run!!"

"But Mommy?!?"

"Just leave!!" 

"But why!!" The child began to cry as his mother shoved him forward while sprinting into a forested area..

"The men coming after us are evil! You must get away from them! So leave me—NOW!"

"But—"

"I **can't** go with you sweetheart, it's too late for me…" She forces him down into a ditch just as a group of men suround her.

~BANG~

Minutes later.

"Mommy…?"

Silence…

"Mommy!?"

Heart pounding.

Heavy breathing.

Burning tears.

Uncontrollable tears.

"M-m-mommy?" The child's voice is choked as burning hot tears roll down his soft cheeks. He kneels down next to the woman—his mother.Her body lay lifeless facing the ground. Holding onto his favorite brown teddy bear, he snuggles up against the crook of her arm, "Mommy…" he cries himself to sleep.

-She's gone…-

"…" Heero stared at the ceiling blankly. One of the most anoying things since the end of the wars were his dreams. There was the horrible dreams of the people he killed coming back to haunt him, the dreams that the gundam pilots—his friends—were killed, and the dream that Relena was killed. But there was one dream that worried him the most. It wasn't even a dream. It was real. It was his memory. The memory of his mother's death. It didn't matter how well he was trained. The memory kept coming back. He was only four when it happened. But he remembered that day well.

His mother used to be apart of a faction. A faction that went against the Peacecraft and Yuy pacifists. Her name was Hana. 

He laughed to himself. It was quite ironic. Now that the war was over, information on the late pacifist leader Heero Yuy was now on file. He was able to research the true story behind his death…only to come to find out that he had also had a wife named Hana. Hana Yuy.

His heart skipped a beat.

According to the files, Hana didn't wish to hurt pacifist Yuy. She thought the faction was only trying to issue a cold war that would change the ideas and opinions of what peace was. Not a bloodthirsty war that would turn the whole unerverse into chaos. She was skeptical about her husband's ideals and decided to send off vital information to her group—who in turn sent the information to Septem of OZ--who gave orders for Odin Lowe to assasinate him.

Hana was furious and confused at the same time. She made plans to go to Earth and explain the mishap, but was intercepted by the Faction. Soon, the Legrange 1 colonies were under high alert. They would make sure she stayed on the colonies. It was that year, A.C. 180, when she gave birth to her son. No one knew his name.

After that year, all traces of Hana were gone. It was as if she disapeared. The last record of her was at the location of her death. Colony L1-82 in a densly forested area with a small brown headed child about the age of four sleeping beside her body. Japanese origin. Prussian blue eyes. Holding a brown teddy bear.

It all agreed with his memory.

The child was taken to a hospital, later to find out he _was_ the son of the late Heero Yuy. But before they could do anything about it he was abducted.

****

By Odin Lowe He thought, **I remember it perfectly…**

And that was basically it. He didn't even need to get any blood tests to prove it. He knew. He could sense it. He always knew—atleast, he knew since the day he found out the details. 

This slightly upset him.

What would they think of him now?

Should he tell the others?—The government?

****

No. Not the government, he thought, **That would only lead to another issue. And then the fact that they had absolutely no clue where I was. They would want to know details. Details I'm not willing to give.** He sighed. **I almost wish I never found out. Being the son of a pacifist—a mass murdering pacifist's son. HEH! A mass murdering pacifist's son who cant even hack without getting caught—by an _apartment HQ_ _Presiden_t! **He sneered at the thought. Which brought him back to reality. What should he do now? Make a run? Doubt it…He didn't make it too hard for people to _not_ know who he was. **Curse Duo for his ideas of making _friends._**

He grumbled and rolled over to his side on the bed. Looking out the window, he could see the afternoon clouds roll by. A windy day. Squinting harder he could also see the tiny snowflakes falling like sprinkles of sugar. He cleared his thoughts and allowed the day's stress to take over and put him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~*~

TICK-TICK-TICK-TAP-TAP-TIP

"Have a nive nap, soldier-boy?"

"I'm no more of a soldier than you are."

"Heh." Duo stepped into the small hotel bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of Heero. "I guess you have a point."

"Of course."

"You seem grumpy." He grinned wildly, "Hey! Wanna go to Itaewon with us? You don't have to do any shopping, but it would be great excersise!"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously as if it was everyone's favorite thing to do.

"You're bothering me. Leave." He continued tapping away on his labtop.

"Please."

"No."

"Come on!"

"…" TAP-TAP-TICKETY-TICK-TACK

"PLEEEAAAASSEEE!!!"

~*~

"Hey, Duo! Come on!! What's holding yo—" Hildey stared at Duo. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHAAAAA" She was laughing so hard she had to sit back down on the floor. "W-what ~snicker~ d-d-did y-ou d-do?? HA HA HA!! I t-told you n-not to mess with him!!"

Duo just glared at Hildey and pouted. After bugging Heero for the umpteenth time, he had finally reserved to dragging him by the braid and throwing him in the shower, turning the cold water on. Hence the bruise Duo now holds on his forehead from hitting the wall on the way in.

"HA HA, you look like a wet prune." She tried to contain her laughter, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled with puppy dog eyes.

"Hm. Go do something about your wet clothes and lets get going. Now you know not to mess with him, huh?"

"…"

Hildey laughed to herself. She was lucky Heero didn't do anything too harsh as it was… **Goofball…**

~*~

Relena sat at her office going over report after report. It was already noon and the stress of the day hadn't slowed down yet. But that was the same for everyday and she had become used to it. But for the past few days she had been having trouble thinking straight. Why she all of a sudden began to think of it now, she didn't know, but her thoughts slowly went to the days after the Eve Wars and right before the fight with Marimaea. It was the time when she had fallen off the balcony from feeling feverish. She was so embarassed, she tried not to cry for fear of being called weak. But, the pressure was too much and she let go, only to find that at that very moment her special knight in shining armor was to jump out from the bushes and find her laying there crying. The first thing he did was tend to her swollen ankle and make sure she was all right. **He's so kind…** But after that, he chastised her for being weak. **Okay, so maybe not…But he did promise to come back more often.**

She slapped a stack of papers down on her desk and got up to walk over to the balcony window. "Where are you…Why didn't you stay like you promised me that day…" The only answer she got was the singing of cardinals outside her window. **Maybe it's a sign of luck.** All she could do was hope.

~*~

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes. What is it." Was the sharp reply.

"I—uh, Well—there is a call on line one—"

"I'll get it." He snapped.

"It's from that one kid. The hacker from earlier."

The man sat up and smiled as if he just realized that today was the greatest day in the world. "Why, why. You should of said it sooner. I'll get to it right away." He brushed his large hands over his short black hair. His dark brown eyes sparkled at the thought of 'Mr. Yuy'. During his time off, he couldn't help but think of ways to torture him further. His experience as an OZ technical information soldier allowed him the ability to be able to gather more information on the boy. It was quite unusual for a person to bear the name of the late pacifist leader, and according to the files, the only other person to use the exact name was a gundam pilot. That information was taken during the battle at New Edwards. In addititon, the Gundam pilot was only a fifteen year old boy at the time, which would make _this_ boy the perfect age. He grinned, baring his perfectly squared teeth. **You're gonna regret living, _Gundam Pilot_.**

He picked up the phone with an air of dignity and spoke deeply, yet clearly, "May I help you?"

"You told me to call." Was the only answer. Short and simple. 

Mr. Soo smiled. "Well, well. If it isn't the great Heero Yuy!" He audibly slapped his knee so he could hear him on the other end. "I thought you'd never call. Surely it didn't take an expert like you that long to find a place to stay?"

"No. What I did on the way was none of your buisiness. You told me to tell you where I'm staying. I'm with…_friends _at the Dragon Hill Inn."

"MmHm. That bubbly American with the braid, no?"

"Correct."

"I see. Well good job, my friend." He sneered.

"What else do you want of me?" He got straight to the point.

"Y'know what?" He sat up in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk and spoke deeply into the phone. "I think I'm gonna change the deal." He paused.

"What do you mean by _that_?" He snapped. 

He just laughed menacingly. "Don't get all hussy on me, boy. I make the rules. You follow them." He cleared his throat. "Now, instead of giving you a year, you get one _month_."

"_WHAT?!_"

He smirked, "You're a big boy now. _Behave_." He stated gravely. "I want the money in a month, understand. If not, I have another little secret of yours that would be quite useful to the government. I'm sure the people would agree that _Gundam_ Pilots don't belong in a world of _peace. _Do they?" He laughed inwardly. He could sense the hatred flowing from the boy through the phone. **Heh heh heh.**

"I don't know what your talking about." Came the flat reply.

"Don't get cocky, Wing Gundam pilot."

"What is it that you really want from me?"

"I already told you. For a child of your rank, you should really be able to pay attention to things. I want to hear a call from you first thing Tuesday morning. That's in three days. I'd love to hear about your progression." He hung up. "I love my job!" He laughed.

__

To Be Continued….

~*~

Whatcha think? Good, bad? Does it make you want to find out more? Tell me ^.^ I love hearing about it. Plus it makes me want to write more, lol! Oh! I also want to know what you guys think about Mr. Soo sofar! Is he a good villain ^.^? lol, I'm silly, ne? Well, talk to you when Inconcievable Luck 4 is up! Ttyl~~~~

~*~ A Sakuran Dream ~*~


	4. Inconceivable Luck 4

Author's note: Hi!!! I'm back and ready to write! Lol. Okay, okay. I'm being goofy. Sorry guys for not writing chapter 4 sooner. I've been so busy its not even funny. Plus the fact that I'd lost what inspiration I had to write… -_- so sad. Well, I'll just have to do my best! So here I go:

****

CHAPTER 4

"Did you hear the news about 'Sponge'?"

"No, why? Is there gonna be a concert soon?"

"Like totally! It's gonna be here in Seoul!"

"No way! Awesome!" 

"I know! My dad said I can go for my birthday this month. I so can't wait."

"You're so lucky. First off, you come from the L1 colonies, you're folks are rich, and you're the only seven year old I know who gets to go to concerts. My mom only lets my big sisters go."

"I'm not always that lucky. Hey, Ginta, isn't that your Dad? I think he's lookin' for ya." The small sandy haired boy pointed behind Ginta at a tall business looking man with slicked back black hair. Ginta was almost an exact duplicate of his father, minus the height and the slicked back hair. Ginta's hair was more of a 'skater boy' look. Much like the sandy haired boy's. "Hi Mr. Chae!"

"Aww, man." The other whined."

"Hey boys. Sorry, but it's time for Ginta to go home now. Maybe we can get together another time, 'kay?" Mr. Chae smiled kindly at the two boys and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

****

Heh, typical TV family. To bad mine's not that way. You have no clue how much you have that I don't, Ginta. "Alright. See ya later, Ginta!" The boy waved as the two walked off.

"See ya, Li!" Ginta waved back as his friend went down into the subway station.

Li sat down at an empty spot on the stairs where they had once been talking. He snuggled up into his large black coat, keeping the chilled wind from entering. He looked up at the sky with his emerald green eyes with sadness. "I wish people would quit thinking I'm so great. Being rich isn't everything." He sighed. "I wonder if the Gundam Pilots would understand me." His eyes began to sparkle. **All my dreams would come true if I ever met a Gundam Pilot. It's been my dream to meet one!**

~*~

"So he told him he wanted to hear from the boy sooner?"

"Got that right. I bet that ex-Gundam Pilot's quaking in his boots now! Ha ha."

"Man…I'd hate to be him. Especially since he has no way to get paid."

"Heh, yeah. Speakin' of money. Do you think we'll be gettin' paid soon?"

"Who knows. Mr. Soo's always been strange about the days he pays his employees. I think he just does it to get under our skin."

"_Please_…I _know_ he does it to get under our skin." A man stated irritated.

"…"

Two men, one about 5'9", and the other 6'1", were standing at the edge of the stairs at the subway stop in trench coats and work suits. Each held a cup of coffee in their hands, chatting away the day's events.

"Do you know where that pilot's at, now that he was kicked out of the Benesville Apartments?" The tall one asked curiously.

"Something about staying with that odd American at Dragon Hill Inn."

"The one that burst into Mr. Soo's office earlier?"

"Yup."

"Odd."

"Yup."

"Where do you get all this info?"

"It helps when you work right outside the old man's office, pal." The short man laughed heartily and was soon joined by his friend. 

"What an awful predicament…awful."

~*~

Li couldn't believe it. Did he really hear them right. A Gundam Pilot? Here? Dragon Hill Inn? 

He stayed calm and pretended no to be listening as the two men droned on. It sounded like whoever the pilot was, he was in for it big—money-wise too. **I never thought they'd show themselves in public. I wonder if it was an accident. Not everyone would just talk about them openly like this. Especially since the war is over. **

As the two men slowly began to walk off, Li began to pick himself up and head down the stairs into the station. **Maybe I can find him myself! Oh man, God must really be on my side this time!** The boy leapt with joy at the thought of possibly meeting one of his five all-time heroes. **This is sooo awesome!!** He quickly ran towards the large wall map with information on the subway stops. "Okay…" he mumbled, "Dragon Hill Inn is located inside the Yongsan military post. Wait—" He growled in realization. "How in the world can I get in there?! I have to have and ID first." He stomped his foot and spun around to lean on the wall. His eyes searched fiercely for an answer as passengers from the incoming train rushed past. He finally let out the breath he was holding, and, with the wide eyed stares of almost everyone in the station, yelled out in Japanese, "Why does it have to be so blasted hard to find a freakin' Gundam Pilot now-a-days!!!"

~*~

After the chilling phone call, Heero had no choice but to go with Duo and Hilde to Itaewon. He had to see what was out there for a job—and fast. He seethed inwardly as they got off the train at the Itaewon station. He followed the loudly talking German and American couple towards the exit. 

"Why does it have to be so blasted hard to find a freakin' Gundam Pilot now-a-days!!!"

Heero immediately spotted the voice's owner. The boy, no older than eight was now squatting down frustrated at the side of the wall. He had sandy brown hair that was in a sort of loose 'skater boy' 'bowl' cut. He wore a baggy red cardigan sweater, covered up mostly by a black coat. His baggy blue jeans and brown boots completed his childish 21st century look. The boy sighed and looked up, catching Heero's gaze with his own. His bright emerald eyes looked dulled with disappointment.

Slowly, forgetting about Duo and Hilde, Heero walked towards the kid. He stood in front of him and spoke in his own familiar language. "What would you want with a Gundam Pilot?"

The boy jumped. He had noticed the guy, but it really hadn't struck him when he saw him heading towards him at first. And then the fact that he spoke Japanese didn't help his nerves either. "W-who are you?" he stood up against the wall to try and hide his fear. His eyes set into a scowl.

"That's for me to know. I want to know what you want with a Gundam Pilot." He smirked inwardly seeing how the boy dealt with his fear.

The boy just shrugged. "Oh…" he looked around nonchalantly. "Maybe I have some business to do with them. Nothing _you_ would understand though." He looked straight into the older boy's eyes as a challenge.

****

Heh, the boys got spunk. Too bad he's an idiot. "Fooling around like that can get you killed you know. There are many bad men who'd like to get a hold of whatever information you've got, kid."

"Oh really? Like who? You?" The boy smirked.

"What's you're name." His face changed back into an unreadable mask.

The boy winced noticing the change. "Why?" He leaned farther back on the wall.

"Hn. You're pretty smart for your age." He turned around and began to head towards the pair he left waiting impatiently at the end of the stairs. "Too bad, kid. Whatever you wanted to tell that Pilot, you're just gonna have to save it. Go home to your parents."

The boy looked up in shock. **How dare he! Who does he think he is bossing me around like that! **He clenched his fists in anger. "My name's Li!" He jumped from his spot with a new strength. "Li Yuy! And don't you _ever_ forget it!"

Heero stopped stunned. **What the--?!** But, before he could turn around and question him, the boy was gone.

~*~

Duo paced impatiently at the bottom of the stairway, "Geez. First he _doesn't_ wanna go, then he forces us to _hurry_ and _get going_, and now he's off pickin' arguments in _Japanese_ with some odd _kid_ who likes screamin' in subway stations…"

"Oh come off it Duo. The kid probably said something he wanted to know about."

Duo gave her a sly look, "And can you possibly come up with a reason why the great _Wing Gundam_ Pilot would want to talk to some _'kid'_, eh?"

Hilde just gave him a glare. As soon as she was about to say something she noticed the sandy haired kid yell out at Heero and run off. After a short pause, Heero walked over to the two.

"What the heck was that about. Have you met him before?"

"It's none of your business." He walked right passed them. "Come on. You're the one who suggested coming out here in the first place."

"Well doesn't _he_ have some _nerve_…" Hilde grumbled and forcefully tagged along with Duo snickering and chanting "Told ya so!" the whole way up the stairs.

~*~

"Ten thousan' won, I sell it to you fo' ten thousan', no?"

"Hm…" Hilde turned to Duo while holding up a beautifully hand-crafted tassel. "What do you think?" she held the yellow embroidered object in the air for him to see.

"What's it for?"

She stared at him blankly, "It's a tassel. You hang it."

"Okay…what's it mean?

"How'm I supposed to know that?"

"It Korean wedding tassel. Traditional. For good luck!" A short elderly lady came hobbling forward, taking the tassel out of Hilde's hands.

"Hey—"

"How 'bout seven thousan' won? I make betta'?" Her strong Korean-accented voice filled the small space, or, what_ they_ called a store.

Duo scratched his chin and looked at the tassel, then at Hilde, then back at the tassel. "That's an awful lot for some hangin' thing, 'specially when you're not getting married anytime soon. _I_ would hardly buy it if it were _three_ thousand won."

O.O == Hilde. **He did _not_ just say that to me!! How _dare_ he say that to me!!** Hilde began to take deep breaths.

"Hilde?"

****

In. Out. In. Out.

"Um, Hilde, babe?"

The only response was a death glare that almost rivaled the 'master' of death glares, and for Hilde, that's pretty bad.

Duo sweat-dropped, "Well, you know what? Why don't you go ahead and buy that thing—err—_tassel_—that wonderful Korean wedding tassel—yeah…and actually—_here_—" He quickly gave the old woman a ten thousand won bill and grabbed the tassel, neatly tucking it in Hilde's coat pocket made a sprint out the door.

Hilde calmly tried to stop herself from running after him. 

" 'Merican boy. He like. He like." The older woman smiled widely while pointing in Hilde's direction.

"Wha--?"

"That boy have big love." She again pointed to her, grinning madly, "You go."

Hilde finally managed to understand what the woman was talking about and turned beat red. "Heh, heh, you know what. I think I will go…" **Home… **She sprinted out the door.

~*~

It was getting dark in Itaewon and the lights and flashing billboards from the streets were glowing intensely. The streets were becoming even more crowded than earlier, if that was even possible to imagine. It was like New York times_ two_ in that one small area. Fortunately, one person was able to get out of the crowd just in time. The young man sat in a chair beside the second story window of a Korean version of McDonalds gazing out at the crowd. His Prussian blue eyes skimmed the crowd with experience. He noticed everything. Clothes. Hair styles. And even eye colors. But one thing he couldn't find was the boy. Li Yuy. And neither could he find a job. Not a _decent_ one anyway. He had talked to shoe salesmen, Fish salesmen, clothes salesmen, and just about every 'salesman' Korea had to offer. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. One prussian eye glared at the reflection of himself in the window. Prior to taking a nap at the inn, he had changed into a much warmer hunter green sweater with the words "G Wing" gracefully embroidered in white. He wore a comfortable pair of blue jeans and black walking boots to match. His Dark brown hair fell wildly into his face. It was the same way as usual. He sighed again. **Why am I just sitting here like this. I should be out there. If I don't get out and find a way to pay-up soon, I'm dead.** He frowned, **But since when did I ever care about what some no good CEO had to say about my life?** Heero stood up and pushed the chair under the table. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by a sign on the wall. It was written in Hangul: "Employees Needed. All hours available."

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

Author's Note: _Hiya! I hope you didn't mind this chapter. It's a little more on introduction of Characters still. The next chapter should have a bit more action and confusion (good confusion) in it ^.~! Well, it would really help if I had more reviews, tips and so on. Oh! And thank you Aislin Oriel for correcting me, I was wondering why it didn't look right ^.^;; whoops…I love to get reviews, good and bad. I don't care if its just to tell me "give up", at least I know whats goin on ^.^ lol. Well, I'll talk to ya'all in Inconceivable Luck 5 (and yes, there will be some luck to come in, so don't worry ^.~)!_

~*~ A Sakuran Dream ~*~ 

__


	5. Inconceivable Luck 5

Author's note: Hi guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, for all of the many reviews! I appreciate it so much! That includes both FF.net and emails ^.~ ! That really excites me! Hopefully you'll all continue to enjoy the story as it goes on and I'll do my best to insure that you do! Oh! And by the way! I'm so sorry for all those HORRIBLE typos -_- I cant tell you how much that's embarrassing—obviously Word didn't catch it for me @@…I'll try harder this time!

Chapter 5

~ Preventor HQ ~

"Ahh…Come on!"

"What's wrong with you _now_, Onna?"

"I told you to call me Sally, first off. Second, When the heck was the last time Lady Une ordered updates for this piece of junk? Last week when I was trying to get the dirt on that Anti-Terra Formation Leader—"

"Randolfe Donahue?"

"—Yes—the stupid computer gave me _Rondolfe Donnahue_ and I ended up interrogating some bakery chef in Wales, England."

Wufei laughed briefly, "So that's what the deal was last Tuesday. You looked at bit tussled."

Sally grumbled, "Laugh all you want…"

"Okay then, what was the _Press_ on you about?"

"…"

"Come on. It couldn't be that bad?"

Sally grunted and gave in, "The whole time I was trying to get him to confess the old man was trying to sell me a cheese strudel. I finally got pissed enough that I swung the strudel at him and yelled that instead of 'playing a fool with some blasted cheesy bread you should face me like a man and deal with your own problems.' So I asked him to once again step away from the counter and follow me to HQ and we'll begin there. By then the Press had come there for it. At that moment some old lady came in, who ended up being his wife, grabbed a bread stick and chased me out screaming not to ever come into the store again…And then it wasn't 'til I turned around that I realized the name of the store. Rondolfe and Marie Donnahue Bakery/Café'_: Best Cheese Strudels of England_." She grunted and mumbled a little more, "The names were misspelled…"

"You know what…" Wufei looked at her with an earnest glance, "I think I need to leave." And with that he quickly walked out of her office, followed by a stream of laughter. 

Sally Po sighed. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Something was truly going wrong with the computers and it needed to be fixed soon. She sighed.

Her next mission was to find the second leader of the Anti-Terra Formation Project, better known as ATFP. Unfortunately not much information was found on him. The second leader, also called the Weed, is only to show his or her head when the current leader is stripped of his power. Sofar, she found over 100 suspects. On the good side, she was able to pinpoint 6 more likely suspects: Jan Clasit, Hideki Tamura, and Vlachko Chavkina, all former high ranking officers of The White Fang that survived. Then there were Gustav-Detlev Eberstark, and Dante Rhodes of the Trieze Faction, and finally there was Song-ho Soo, a former Major of OZ's special force's technological group. So what was the problem? Each target was listed as an average civilian. If it weren't for Sally's former knowledge of these people, she would have never suspected them. Clasit was listed as a desk clerk in a small Oklahoma town. It also said she had lived there all her life, never having moved. Tamura was a fisherman on the coast of Japan. Chavkina was some old hermit living on an abandoned ship harbor. Eberstark was a postman. Rhodes, a pet store manager. And finally, Soo was supposed to be a president of and apartment complex. 

Sally went over her information again. None of it could possibly be right. Especially if it was this _totally_ screwed up computer that was telling her this. Sally growled and stood up from her desk. "This is ridiculous!" She slapped her old computer and watched as it hit the cushioned bench at the end of the desk. "Grrr…If you think I will believe that some special agent could possibly be listed as an apartment complex president, you are _mistaken_! I can't believe such garbage! This is crazy—Song-ho Soo—president of an apartment complex! HAHAHA!" She stumbled out the door laughing her head of…

~*~

CLICK-CLICK

"I'm home Dad!"

"I'm in the den, Li."

"'Kay." Li quickly took his shoes off and hung his coat on one of the three unoccupied coat-hooks hanging on the door. He slipped his small feet into a pair of blue slippers and stepped up into the main hallway, then through to the living room. From there he opened a door beside the TV stand and walked down a steep flight of stairs into a room that looked more like a study. The floor was a plush burgundy carpet and the walls were painted a hunter green with an elegant gold trimming rounding the wall. As he went down the stairs he skimmed the room from right to left. On his right was a tall bookshelf, 12 shelves high, that lined half of the wall. On the other half of the wall sat a mahogany nightstand that was carved into the shape of a misshapen log that swerved upward into a matching lamp. On the adjacent wall was a work desk stacked with papers and bills that still weren't finished. Next to it was a his father's prized pear tree—the one he took care of himself (without _mom's_ help). No one was to ever go near it. Adjacent to the tree was his fathers black leather thinking/reading couch—with his father on it. His father lay sprawled on the couch comfortably reading IT, by Stephen King. His fathers reading glasses slid down closer to his nose as he moved to turn the page.

****

Dad and his silly old timer books… Li walked down the last step and walked over to his father and sat on the floor near the edge of the couch. "How far you get, Dad?"

His father sighed and sat up, closing his book after reading the end of the paragraph. He brushed a hand through his slicked back brownish-gray hair and looked at his son with bright blue eyes. "Ah, I'm almost there, pal." He chuckled a bit. "I'm on page 856."

Li's eyes went wide at that, "856? How many pages are there?" 

His father laughed, "1092." 

Li looked at him blankly. "I don't see how you could read such things. Especially if its that long."

"It's a really good book. Maybe you should try reading more. It helps beat the time, y'know."

"I don't wanna read." He rolled his eyes and pouted slightly, "Instead of reading you should try to spend more time with the people around you." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." His father stood up from the couch and straightened up his khaki slacks and navy blue collared shirt. "With the job, son, I don't have all the time to do that. Reading for me is just a short break. It's not like a get a long one to begin with."

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard it before Dad." Li got up and started for the stairs.

"Son."

"Leave me alone Dad." And he headed up the stairs.

His father sighed again and walked over to his work desk after he heard his son slam the door. "I thought moving here to Korea would be great, son. I wish you could be happy for me. If we stayed on the colonies there would have been too much tension—you probably would not have been able to see me anyway." He scooted the chair over and sat down in it and rested his head in his palms. "Oh son, I wish I could do more for you, but being the younger brother of Pacifist Heero Yuy—I cant risk getting you hurt, Li! I cant even tell you the truth." He pounded his fists on the desk. "I'm sorry I have to be such a terrible father just to protect you and keep you safe. The only thing I could give you that was worth anything was your last name. And that wont even mean anything for you…"

~*~

"Hey Li!"

Li turned his head in the direction of the call. It was none other than Yuri Kuranagi. She had moved to Korea the same time Li and his parents did and lived on the same street. She was poking a stick in a hole in the ground while waving frantically for him to come over. Li knew her as the most annoying girl in all of Earth and the Colonies. She had a terrible crush on him and insisted on knowing everything about him, down to his favorite clothes brand to his favorite flavor of toothpaste. Why he even talked to the crazy maniac he didn't know.

"What do you want—and why are you doing that at this time of night?" He pointed to the stick in her hand.

"Hiya! Oh this?" She looked down at it as if she didn't know that it had even existed. "Mm, I was just bored. Thought maybe something might be down there."

"Hn."

"You're so dull…" She gave him a flat look.

"Why'd you call me over?"

"Oh….I just heard a few things…"

"No surprise. Can I get going now? It's late." Not really wanting an answer, he began to walk off.

Yuri stood up and grinned a devious grin and called out, leaning on the stick like a cane: "That wild haired boy you talked to in the subway was a Gundam Pilot. He's gotten caught by some dude named Mr. Soo." With that said, she ran back into the fenced in house and slammed the door, turning the outside light out.

Li turned around as quickly as possible and rushed back to the fence door, "Wait! Yuri, How do you know that? Tell me! Where can I find him!"

Yuri laughed quietly to herself and leaned her back against the door. "I told you I knew something. I'm just good like that." She laughed a little louder that time.

"Come on Yuri!" Li almost whined.

"I'll tell you under two conditions."

"Why two conditions?"

"I guess you really don't wanna know—"

"Okay, okay! Just tell me and I'll do it!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really!" Her voice went a cord higher.

"Yes! Yes! I said yes! Come on!!" Li shook the fence in frustration.

"Okay, don't tear our property. First off," She opened the gate and stepped out, shutting the door back behind her. "I'm coming with you—"

"—What—"

"We agreed already, and I know the secret way into the place. Second, you have to take me out on a date!"

Li's eyes lit up angrily in the dark night, "Hold on a sec—"

"Not now, dearie, we have to get to Yongsan!" Yuri dragged poor Li all the way to the subway.

TO BE CONTINUED….

~*~

Author's Note: I hope that was enjoying for you. I bet you're curious as to what's happening next—not to mention how the heck those to kids are gonna get into Yongsan military Post, I mean, It's heavily armed with riot police @.@ Oh well, we'll see what happens to them _and_ more on our _favorite_ villain Mr. Soo in Inconceivable Luck chapter 6! Tell me what you think sofar ^.~


	6. Inconceivable Luck 6

Author's note: Oi, oi! I'm finally back for chapter 6 ^.^ Not too much to say for not except I hope you enjoy! ^.~

Chapter 6

"Aaah, man. Are we ever gonna find that guy again?" 

"Quit moping Duo, I doubt he's gotten that far."

"Well, if it takes us any longer, he better hope he knows where we're staying. It's already been and hour!" He let out a tired yawn and looked around passed the heavy crowds of people. "You'd think this place would've been empty, it bein' 12 am and all." All around him were teens around his age and younger zipping past to the different stores and restuarants. 

"It's winter break for them probably. Real kids go to school, remember?"

"I know, I know. I'm just not used to so many at once. I-hey, didn't we just come through here?" They both looked around past the crowds, and at the same time, they both looked up to see the light-up billboard of McDonalds on their right. 

"Oh come on!" Duo whined, tired.

"Oh well. We're close to the exit this time, we might as well call it quits don't you think, Duo?"

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to leave a part of the group behind?" Duo and Hilde both turned around to see Heero exit from the McDonalds restaurant.

"Heero!"

"Not like I really care. But you two can at least learn some manners." He walked past the awed couple and headed back into the crowd. 

"Uh—hey where are you headed, the exit is that way!" Hilde pointed towards the Arch that noted the beginning of I-tae-won.

"If you want to walk the extra mile to that station go ahead, I'll catch the train by going to the stop right here." 

"Eh?" Both of them looked past Heero to the subway station only a few feet away.

"Oh yeah! I saw that already, I was just following Hilde!"

"Duo!"

"Eep!" The two ran after Heero, Duo in the lead trying to get away from Hilde's wrath."

~*~

"Hello?" 

Pause. 

"Yes is something wrong?" 

Pause. 

"Yes, I called you about the computer. It's been giving me false information for quite sometime now. I was hoping it could be fixed, or replaced until—" 

Pause. 

"What do you mean...That's not possible. The information on the computer had to have been false, Lady Une!" 

Long pause. 

"Oh…That sly fox. Well that makes sense, _now_. Okay, okay. I'll have my men on it and I'll be in Korea in… two days." 

Pause. 

"Yes ma'am." Click. 

~*~

"So you were fooled again?"

"Shut up Chang."

"Heh, I should've guessed as much, you being a _woman_. I found it odd you didn't look into the reports any further. For them to have the reports of only half the truth is dangerous, but clever. Even still, you should've caught right on." Sally scooted herself off the sofa and threw the matching pillow toward Wufei, who only brushed it aside. "Don't blame _me_ for you're mistakes."

"I'm not." She snapped back appalled. "I just blame you for being such a _man_! You're so selfish! The computers have been like this for quite some time, and _99% _of the time the information given was always _wrong_!" She stomped out of her office and slammed the door.

****

Where does she think she's going? Wufei watched as Sally came stomping back in moments later trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Get out of my office!!" Wufei chuckled as he walked out and heard Sally slam the door behind him.

****

I guess that's why I like her…

~*~

The windows flew open and a great gust of snow and wind blew into the room. Relena rose from her bed to run and close them. Looking out before she shut them, she noticed the blue, yellow, and white, lights from the small city bellow. It was amazing how people would stay up so late. It was now almost 1 am and the traffic down below wasn't _terribly_ busy, but still identical to the time when the main 12 pm lunch crew leaves and there are only a few more workers and students out to beat their deadline back. **I guess it's because it's so close to Christmas…** Relena pulled her gown closer to her for warmth and sat on the window ledge, choosing to watch the people a while longer before she headed off to bed. Looking down again she could see someone heading towards the front gate of her three story home. **Who could that possibly be at this time of night?** She watched as the figure passed one of the sidewalk lanterns and noticed that it was a boy, possibly around her age or younger, with blonde hair. "Quatre?!" she whispered in surprise as she leaped up and ran to the bathroom to change into something more suitable.

Dressed in a dark red knit sweater and some loose fitting blue jeans, Relena tiptoed her way down the stairs and hid behind the wall leading to the main door. She listened as Pagan answered the door to the mysterious boy.

"Young Master Quatre! What brings you here at this time of night?" He asked with a slight hint of scolding mixed in with good humor.

"I'm terribly sorry, Pagan. I'm leaving in two hours and I thought I should give this information to Ms. Relena, if you don't mind." Quatre reached into his tan trench coat pocket to reveal a sealed envelope. "I thought she might like to know, when she wakes up, that we found the whereabouts of Heero. He's staying with Duo and Hilde right now at the Yongsan Post in Korea."

"My word! Is that where he has been all this time?" Pagan gave the boy a worried look.

"Uhuh. From the information we found, yes. But the reason why I'm heading that way isn't just to greet him."

"Is he in any sort of danger?"

"Not yet. But I do have some rather interesting information. But I better get going. All of the information is in this letter."

****

Heero is in Korea?! Unbelievable… Relena finally got the nerve to jump out and announce herself. 

"Quatre! I'm coming with you!" She pushed herself away from the wall and stood off to the side.

"_Ms Relena?!_" They both called out in unison.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We have a plane to catch, ne? Besides I'm gonna have to get a ticket real quick. It shouldn't take long, but I still need to be there early enough, and now is the time!" She balled her fists determined to go through with her plan.

"Ha ha! You're lucky I had a feeling this would happen. Ms. Relena, if you don't mind me saying, you sure aren't one to miss out on opportunities." Quatre smiled his sweet smile.

"You mean you already have the ticket?" Relena was stunned.

"Yup. We better get going _now_, though. I wouldn't want to be late for the flight."

"You're right!" she ran upstairs and just as quickly returned downstairs with a suitcase and coat.

"Ms. Relena! You packed your things that quickly?" Pagan looked stunned at the young woman heading towards the door.

"Nah, I just thought it might come in handy so I had one already packed!" She giggled and gave Pagan a short peck on the cheek, "I'll call as soon as I'm on the plane, okay."

"You be careful. Both of you."

"Yes sir! Goodbye!" The door was closed and Pagan headed back to his room, **Children now days are very odd indeed. But I do enjoy being in their company.**

~*~

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Yuri?" Li looked around in a slight panic as they got onto the last train that headed for Yongsan. 

"Of course I know. I know everything remember?"

"Meddling into people's business is different than sneaking into an armed military post." Li looked at her in irritation. "If I get shot and killed, I'll make sure I haunt you and your family!"

"Whatever…I thought you boys were supposed to be the more _adventurous_ type. Is that why you want to see your cou—Gundam Pilot?" Yuri looked out the window to hide her face.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Hm?" She turned to face him with a cheery smile plastered on her face.

"You were starting to say something. My cou—Did you mean cousin??" Li looked at her intently. **I know it's only a hunch, but she might just know more about Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy than she pretends…I mean, we do have the same last name—wait, no—his is just a code name…**

"What are you getting so serious about? It was a plain mistake. Didn't you see the advertisement for 'Cousin Harris' over there?"

Li stared at her blankly, "That was lame, Yuri."

"How so? I was looking at it and I kinda mixed words a bit."

"Oh sure…You're such a looser if you think I'm actually gonna believe something like _that_. Especially something as dumb as some—_whatever_ you call it—'Cousin _Harris_'!"

Yuri stared back raising a sharp eyebrow, "Oh really?" She pointed across to the other wall. "How do you explain _that_…" On the wall was a poster for a new movie, with, in bright orange Hangul, Japanese, and English was 'Cousin Harris'. 

"…" Li looked at the poster, then back to Yuri, **This girl _really_ gets on my nerves…**

~*~

"Up, up! Rise and shine, people! It's time to enjoy the morning! Eh?" Duo peeked into Heero's room only to find that he wasn't there. "It's 8 in the morning, what's that crazy guy doing out?"

"What are you complaining about now, Duo?" Hilde came dressed in purple and white poka-dot flannel pajamas, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Seems, somebody decided to ditch us early."

"Oh Heero?" She scratched her back and turned back to the small hotel sized kitchen, "I saw something on his desk…something about McDonalds. I dunno…"

Duo turned around and stepped into Heero's room, "McDonalds? what's he have against them this time?" He laughed to himself, **Ha ha! Maybe he ate that Korean Bulgolgi burger. Boy that never did agree with my stomach that time! Man…I sure do remember when I first tried that strange thing…I wonder what kinda meat they put in those thin—Aha!** He looked down on the dresser. There was a note on the top, halfway under a book with the McDonalds logo. Scribbled in crude Hangul were what seemed like work hours, and the amount of pay of some sort.

"You gotta be _kiddin_ me!"

"Now what Duo?" Hilde yelled from the kitchen.

"Heero's workin at McDonald's!" All that could be heard was Hilde spewing the orange juice she just tried to swallow out over the table…and hilarious laughter.

~*~

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, and with a bit more info ^.^ I really hope you are all still enjoying it, despite the fact that I'm always slow getting the chapters up . And so you know, Subways in Korea aren't open that late, and I don't own any GundamW characters except the ones you've never heard of before and I most certainly don't own McDonald's ^.^;;; Also, do remember that you can contact me at SailorOtaku@hotmail.com or just go to www.FanficOtaku.homestead.com ^.~ kk? I'll see you in the next edition of Inconceivable Luck Chapter 7!! How exciting! (Just think, Heero flippin burgers @.@)


End file.
